How Can I Refuse?
How Can I Refuse? is a song in Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper. The song is about Preminger's plans to marry Princess Anneliese and take over Queen Genevieve's bankrupt kingdom. Its reprise is sung when Preminger is singing to Queen Genevieve in the palace, to her to convince her to marry him. Lyrics Original Version Preminger (singing): I’ve been bowing, I’ve been scraping, I’ve been lying like a rug, And for ten long years I’ve had to pay my dues. But today I’m escaping, for the last gold has been dug! It was waiting there so How could I refuse? I’m returning home a hero Who’s discovered mighty wealth, And what better husband could a princess choose? I’m the suitor who will suit her, Bring the kingdom back to health, And I’ll wear the crown for How could I refuse? Raise every glass and rouse every cheer! Praise that the reign of Preminger is here! Master in charge of all that I see! All hail me! And by marrying the princess I get all that I desire, Like a moat, an ermine coat, And palace views. Even though she treats me coldly, It’s a sign of inner fire, For inside she’s thinking “How can I refuse?” Nack (speaking): Right, except for this one little problem, boss... Preminger (speaking): “Prince Boss”, to you! Nack (speaking): Right, the queen decided to marry her off to the King of Dulcenia next week. Preminger (speaking): What? Making a decision without me? Who does she think she is? Nick (speaking): Uh, the queen? Preminger (speaking): You simpering simpleton! Nick (speaking): Well, she is the queen. She’s got a crown and a sceptre and sits in her big fancy chair, and always got on— Preminger (speaking) : Silencio! No! I won’t let go! (Singing) This peasant's son won’t turn and run Because some reckless royal chose another beau! Ah! It’s a temporary setback, It’s a momentary lapse, But conveniently my ego doesn’t bruise! And the moment that I get back I will show them who’s the boss! You can bet your bullion there’ll be no “I do’s”. Yes, suppose the girl goes missing, So the king says, “Au revoir”, Then I find her, bring her back And make the news! Then the queen will be so grateful that she’ll Pledge the girl to moi, And I’ll humbly tell her, “How can I refuse?” Nick (speaking): Yeah! Preminger (singing): When our ceremony’s over I’ll arise and take the throne And that nitwit Anneliese can kiss my shoes! For the kingdom and my castle will be mine and mine alone, If the crown should fit, then How can I refuse? Preminger // Nick and Nack (all singing): So get ready with the roses and // So get ready with the roses And stand by with the champagne, // And stand by with the champagne, When you’ve got a brilliant plan you never lose! // When you’ve got a brilliant plan you never lose! Yes, before this chapter closes // Yes before this chapter closes I’ll be big as Charlemagne, // He’ll be big as Charlemagne, It’s a thankless job but // It’s a thankless job but How can I refuse? // How can he refuse? How can I refuse? // How can he refuse? Reprise lyrics Queen Genevieve (speaking): You can't bring my daughter back. Preminger (speaking): Too true, but I can provide the answer to saving your kingdom. A little business venture of mine was very successful. You could say I struck gold! I'm as wealthy as King Dominick. (Singing): Well your good luck has departed And your people soon will starve. Au revoir to your foie gras and cheese fondues! But because I'm so good hearted, Half my fortune I will carve! I feel your pain so How could I refuse? But to give me some incentive, There's just one thing I require, And it's something that you'd never even use! And it's nothing that inventive, Just the one thing I desire: This simple crown yes How could I refuse? Oh don't let your spirits falter, I've a ring box in my hand! And I've booked a band so grab your dancing shoes! And come with me to the altar, Save the kingdom as you planned! Yes, marry me, for How could you refuse? How can you refuse? Category:Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper Music Category:Music